


Learning to love and believe again

by ManiacManaged47



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacManaged47/pseuds/ManiacManaged47
Summary: Kelly finds out she is pregnant with Ed's baby and isn't sure whether to tell him he is the father or not.Takes place after Mad IdolatryWill Ed find out or not? How will he deal with being a father to be?





	1. Learning from mistakes

Ed lay there looking up at the ceiling in his office, contemplating the meaning of life and how much it hurts when you’re left broken hearted by the same person you cannot help but love. It had been a long day, it has been since they left the multi-phasic planet alone and Kelly had said "it won’t work, us, it ruins our friendship and it jeopardises the smooth operation of the ship". He felt guilty for loving her and "jeopardising the smooth operation of the ship”. He couldn't get her out of his mind, he loved her and he couldn't do anything about it. He screwed it up once and he screwed it up again.   
The door rang, he didn't move, he didn't speak and he couldn't be bothered to. However the person let themselves in. Of course. Why does it always happen to me? Kelly stood in the doorway. She looked down at him and muttered "Ed, get up, I need to tell you something." He obliged to her and got up, walked to his desk and sat down.  
"What do you want?" he asked  
"I am sorry in advance and don't be shocked when I tell you-" Ed just nodded as she spoke "I'm pregnant..." There was silence between them and it was awkward, like Ross and Rachel. She waited for a while for him to speak but he didn't speak, didn't move and just kept a natural expression on him. "I'll just leave-" she pointed to the door.  
"No, wait," Ed spoke up "are you actually?" she just nodded "How long are you? Who's the father? What are you going to do?" he questioned, fast.  
"I don't know what I am going to do but I'm going to keep it and I know who the father is, he just doesn't know it's him and I'm 6 weeks along." Kelly replied, looking down at her feet ,avoiding any eye contact with Ed.  
"Okay, I'll tell Union Point but what do you want to do, tell the bridge after 3 months?"  
"Don't tell Union Point before 3 months and the same with the bridge." She will be here for awhile.  
"Right, you can sit down," she sat down as she spoke "are you alright about this?" he asked.  
"I'm fine, although I haven't told any of my family or even my closest friends because I'm scared they will disapprove of the father." as she spoke she got faster and Ed was taking in everything  
"Calm down, I'll give you some advice, you need to tell your family, your family will worry and tell the father, ask him what he wants to happen; if he wants to be there or not. But one thing you have people around you who will help you with anything."  
"Thanks for that, actually you don't mind telling them, my family, with me just for a little support." she asked nervously.  
"Um, okay I will”, he said trying not to show any emotions while in his head he was screaming. Oh my GOD, Oh My God. What the hell? Am I the father? I am aren't I. I can't be a father. I'm such a mess. Argghh!!

\---------------------------------------------

It was done finally. Talking to Kelly's parents was a nightmare. Both Ed and Kelly didn't break when the asked who the father is, Kelly just said she knows who it is she just doesn't want to tell anyone and Ed well he just sat as still as a statue just watching the scenario unfold around him. He kept quiet for the duration of the conversation, for him, he didn't know why he was there or what he was supposed to be doing. He was just there for 'support'. Kelly was now 16 weeks along and she was starting feel the weight on her shoulders.

Her hormones were kicking in now and she was punching and shouting at Ed for little things like not putting an object in a certain place that was millimetres away from where she wanted it. It was a nightmare basically and they would not be able to deal with it any longer. She had moved into Ed's quarters now without even asking. But if she was been honest she would have done sooner or later because she needed comfort with all these hormones kicking in and Ed was there for her all the way even if he didn't fully know what he was getting into. People were coming to see her left and right and she couldn't even walk down the hallway or onto the bridge without being asked if the baby was being a pain in the ass or if she and the baby were okay.

\----------------------------------------------

It has been awhile now since she told her parents and it was night time and she couldn't get to sleep, she told everyone she could think of that she was pregnant and she had gone for at least 4 scans already and her and the baby were perfectly healthy apart from the morning sickness which she had kind of got used to it by now but it was something else on her mind. She looked down at her growing baby bump and every time she would see it she thought what a mess she is. She tried to get back together with Ed, which she actually wanted to but couldn't. She always thought of the times she had sex with Ed whilst trying to get back together and she always asked to herself was it the time when they had a 'celebratory drink' which in fact they polished of about two bottles of whiskey. Or was it when Ed tried so hard to cook for her and go out of his comfort zone just for a date with her and then ending up with them both eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, well one sandwich was jelly and one sandwich was peanut butter. But boy was he a good kisser and it made the perfect concoction of peanut butter and jelly ever.

She always replayed those two scenarios in her head and always thought that she could have what she wanted but her mind was telling her not to, it ruins the smooth operation of the ship. She looked over at a sleeping Ed, his hair was stuck up in all areas and his head heavy on the pillow, his breathing slow and deep. She knew he was in a deep sleep because of the slight smirk across his face which told her everything, its a nice dream and I love being asleep. However everything around her reminded her of what she couldn't have, Ed, the family she always wanted with him and the feeling of been in his arms whenever she was sad or just in general. Ed stirred, it was around midnight by now and he always used to wake up at this time for no reason at all, night owl she thought. "Hey," he slurred, voice deep from sleep, "why are you still up? You should be asleep, you need to rest..." she didn't reply she just looked tired and guilty, "can't sleep?". She again didn't reply but this time she just laid down and moved closer to him. He knew what she wanted and so he lifted his arm up and let her snuggle up to his chest and let slumber take her away. He put his arm around her and pulled her into him, tighter than before; a simple way to tell her he was there for her, just like he used to.


	2. Learning to love again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Kelly discuss important priorities and decide some life changing scenarios, leaving them both changed mentally and physically.

"Hey," Ed murmured as Kelly woke up. He was standing at the end of the bed with a cup of tea and a breakfast she had been craving for the past few weeks, beans on toast. "Good morning, not going to be sick?" She just nodded her head in disagreement. This would happen every morning, Ed wasn't a morning person but since she was pregnant he had been getting up before her and helping with anything and doing anything she wanted. She was now 30 weeks along and the days were going faster, it wouldn't be long until she welcomed a new life into this crazy world. She was always getting lost in thought and did it every time Ed spoke, it was something about his sleep voice, it was calm yet deep. "Kelly.... are you alright? Do you want this food or not, it's going cold." He demanded.  
"Oh yeah, give it here, I'm starving..." She snapped out of her daydreaming grabbing the plate out of his hand and tucking in, as she did so Ed placed the cup of tea down on her bedside cabinet. He was just amazing in this type of situation, always caring and selfless. If his friends were happy he was, if his friends were hurt he was hurt, if his friends were sad he was sad but he was always there for anyone.  
"So, I was wondering if you would care to talk to me about this situation and what's going to happen?" Ed broke the silence, he had wanted to find out ages ago but never got the chance, she was always to busy or he was just trying to be there for her the best he could.  
"Oh, right. Well I was wondering for the, like, six months after I've had this one," she look at her baby bump, "I hope you could help and be there, I'd love you to be in the child's life and be a major part to its life but if you don't feel comfortable I'm fine with it." She answered.  
"Alright, I'd like that, It'd be interesting but probably fun and I'm guessing after the six months would we just see what happens?" He questioned.  
"Great, yeah just let nature take its course." She said. They had become so close during her pregnancy and they were there for each other. Even though it reminded them both of what they couldn't have, to be with each other. 

 

********************************************

 

"Captain, I request to take time off, I am not fit to be chief security officer at this moment in time" Alara informed Ed.  
"Request denied, there is nothing wrong with you, and from your last medical you are perfectly healthy, physically and mentally." Ed told her.  
"But sir, I can't be here anymore, I need time to myself and to sort things out especially things with you and Kelly and the bridge in general" Alara implied.  
"Again, request denied, first of all nothing is wrong and what about me and Kelly? There is nothing between me and her, I'm just helping her for a while. And secondly, Kelly is pregnant and she trusts you and wants you here on this ship when she has the baby, she trust you with her life and her baby's life, don't leave." Ed stated.  
"Okay, I'll stay but one thing, tell Kelly she needs to tell the dad and if she tells you who it is you'll be surprised." Alara said, tormenting him.  
"What about it? She said the father didn't want anything to do with the baby and I know you have a crush on me so don't even try and ruin my friendship with Kelly." Ed glared at her, he had had enough of her threatening to leave the ship because of the relationships between people, but if he was being honest he needed her as a friend, not as a partner, and someone he could trust with his life. She stood there and took everything in, she knew her crush was one-sided but happy she got closure, she was hurt but it meant she could find someone she actually loved not just a stupid crush.  
"Permission to return to duty sir?" She asked.  
"Granted, but hold on; stay on the ship, Kelly needs any support she can get and she wants people who she cares about to be there with her. She cares about you and don't just think whatever relationship I have with her affects your relationship with her." He insisted.

 

 

*******************************************

 

Kelly was sat on the sofa in Ed's quarters resting a book on her now enormous baby bump. Sometimes she loved been pregnant but sometimes she would hate it. She got to rest stuff on it, it was that big but only one downside was that it weighed her down and it was just too big. She had been left on her own for a bit which was good because she wanted some alone time but thought what Ed must be going through. He had to talk to Alara about something but  
He wasn't going to be to long, it would probably just be her moaning about something possibly the relationships and situation on the ship. She couldn't care less, she was due any day now and she just wanted to get it over with.

The door opened. Kelly looked up and saw Ed, she knew he was annoyed at something but thought it wasn't the best to ask about it. He looked down at her from across the room and wor e a slight smirk on his face, what was he thinking. "Hey, can I ask you something?" He chimed.  
"Uh, yeah sure." She replied  
"Right, you don't have to answer but can I ask who the father is?" He questioned.  
There was a long pause and he didn't know what he was going to do, was she offended? Is it just taking her time to process the question? "Ed, my water's just broke." She declared. So that was the problem. Wait, what? His face dropped into a shocked unbeknowing facial expression. It took a lot of time for him to process and after the realisation hit him, he sprinted towards her. He didn't say anything he just helped her up and led her out of the door. She was unable to walk, she was I that much pain. He did the first thing that came to his head which was to pick her up, not a wise choice. She was heavy, yes. He would not be able to get to sick bay without dropping her, he needed help. People passed by them and after they realised what was happening they shot off to find someone, so much help that was. They turned the corner and Alara stood in front of them.  
"Need help?" She said sarcastically. In a dash she was holding Kelly's back and Ed was holding her feet, this won't be as hard as it was with just one person. But even for her Kelly was heavy. 

They dashed through the corridors and through the elevators, that slowed them down and it didn't help when Dann got into the elevator and didn't help, it was awkward. Kelly just being held by ed and Alara while being in so much pain and that music that wishy washy songs that Dann had put in. It would have been better if it had the Friends theme song on, it would have fitted perfectly. They ran to the sick bay and just in time Kelly was ready to give birth. Alara left, she had done her job and left Ed to sort the rest out and Claire, of course.

 

 

****************************************

 

 

Kelly welcomed Eleanor Jasmine Grayson to the world. It was a long time to go just for it to take 10 minutes to get the baby out. She was loud but it gave Kelly a purpose and someone she could give all her wisdom to. Eleanor, or Ellie, looked just like her, same hair colour and same eye colour. However she did have Ed's nose and ears. She could not believe that she had given birth to an actually baby, she thought would never be able to have a baby but the girl laying in the cot in front of her proved she could. They were back in Ed's quarters now and she was exhausted, it took energy and strength but she did it. 

In the space of four hours many people had come by to see the little one. Her parents were informed immediately and came as quickly as possible, they had a grandchild. Her sister found out by her parents, her parents actually told everyone they knew. All of the bridge had  
come by they were extatic, it was another baby born on a union vessel to a senior officer. Everyone had congratulated her even Ed who was surprisingly quiet after her giving birth, had he found out? Everyone else had seen she had his nose and ears but didn't question any of them about it and if he knew they needed to talk. "Are you alright, Ed?" She asked.  
"I'm fine, just answer me honestly who is the father?" He replied.  
"You are... I didn't know if you knew or not so I kept it a secret, I didn't want to loose you." She answered honestly.  
"Wow, I thought so. You're not going to loose me, I want to be in this child's life, I want to be a father to this child. You should have just told me I would have still said the same thing if you had told me ages ago." He reassured her. This was all she needed him, this family with him, whatever she had wanted was with her now. She closed the gap between them and kissed him, he welcomed the kiss. It was slow and passionate but it told a million things with one action. They broke apart. "I'm guessing this means we're together now?" He gushed.  
"If you want us to be, then yes." She consoled him. He pulled her in tighter hugging as if sh might leave, this where they want to be, together.


	3. A re-written future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later and the relationship between Ed and Kelly is still strong with new faces and a future that couldn't have dreamed of

5 years later........

 

"Hey little one..." Ed said softly to the baby in front of him looking up at him in the cot.

"Dad, where's mummy and can I see him?" A little girl chimed in, it was Eleanor. She was looking up at her dad with pure worry and care, she loved her mum but she was exhausted.

"Mummy's resting, do you want to see him?" He asked. He kneeled down as he spoke trying to get to the same level and in the process nearly falling over. Ellie nearly laughed, god she was just like her mum. She nodded her head eager to see her brother. He lifted her up and rested her on his hip, she was getting older and heavier now and he would not be able to do that soon enough. As he stood up straight Ellie rested her hands on the edge of the cot leaning over to look at her brother, she has no idea how annoying he is going to be when he is older.

 

Ed and Ellie stood there for a while trying not to disturb Kelly or make any movements to make the baby cry. He couldn't believe it to be honest, he never thought he was able to have a family with Kelly or with anyone and yet the kid resting on his hip and the baby in the cot proved he could and he would not have it any other way. He snapped his self out of his daydreaming and looked at the clock on the wall it read, 19:30. "Right you, time for bed you've got school tomorrow and you need to rest." He whispered. Ellie didn't reply she just put her head in the crook of his neck as if she was going to go to sleep on his shoulder. She wanted to protest but couldn't.

"Can we say goodnight to mummy and see if she wants anything?" She mumbled into his neck.

"Yeah sure but be quiet, she might be a little grumpy and we know how mummy can get when she is grumpy don't we." He replied. Her little head nodding in agreement to what her dad was saying.

 

They walked up to the second floor of the quarters that were still his quarters on the Orville. As they walked up they heard a slight snore coming from the bed and not to much surprise Kelly was fast asleep with her hair messed up everywhere and she was spread out all over the bed like she was marking the bed as her own. Ellie was still sat on Ed's hip and once they reached Kelly, trying not to make as much noise as possible, Ed placed Ellie on the floor and let her walk to the side of the bed and let her say good night and place a little kiss on her mum's cheek. "Go and get ready for bed and I'll tuck you in, okay?" She jogged to the bathroom to get ready as quickly as possible just so she could have a story. Whilst he waited for his daughter he sat down at the end of the bed trying not wake Kelly. He again got lost in his thoughts. He always replayed the time he had with Kelly before they had kids together. Although there was a part of him that thought when Kelly got pregnant with Ellie that it was a mistake and he should've not let it happen at some points he even felt like Ross. Having a kid and the condom not being fully effective. He just felt guilty. He didn't deserve another chance with Kelly, they both failed to put effort into the marriage, Ed was working non stop and he would never fully have time for his marriage and Kelly banging papa smurf, Derulio. Even though he sometimes had these thoughts, he was glad that he had a family now with a person he loved with all of his heart. "Dad, can I have a story?" Ellie broke his daydream. Of course I need to put this one to bed. He thought to himself. 

"Yes of course, which one? How the grinch stole Christmas or The Cat in the Hat?" They were now in Ellie's room it was filed with everything to do with history and space, she was an intelligent girl.

"I want How the grinch stole Christmas after all it is nearly Christmas." Ed grabbed the book and sat down on her bed and started reading the book, she loved reading, just like her mum. After being three quarters of the way through Ellie let slumber take her away and Ed placed the book down on her bedside table and tucked her in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

 

Everyone was asleep now and he was exhausted. The new born baby that was sleeping in the cot at the front of the bed was silent for once after being brought into this world. This was where he wanted to be. He changed and got ready for bed with the energy that was left in him and laid in the bed. He needs to stop getting lost in his thoughts because at some point someone is going to scare the crap out of him. Kelly kissed his cheek which brought him back to the real world and once he realised he turned over to see a sleep driven expression on Kelly's face that just said, 'go to sleep Spanky'. He let her cuddle up to him, she knew what she was going through, it had happened before and he got used to it. Sleep came easy and this was where they were going to be, together with a family for the rest of their life whatever came their way........

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my fanfic. This is my first one. If you have any suggestions for what to base future fanfics on feel free to comment. Sorry if it was a little short next chapter will be a bit longer.


End file.
